Truth and Trust
by OuranExorcistAcademy
Summary: There's a new exorcist at Cram School! But why is she so peculiar? What it in her past that haunts her? Find out in: Truth and Trust!


**_UPDATED. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO IT'S PROBABLY NOT VERY GOOD. PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, I'M TERRIBLE, I KNOW. I FINISHED IT AGES AGO BUT NEVER UPLOADED IT, AND THEN FORGOT ABOUT IT._**

 ** _(Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist. Neither do I own a Giraffe. Or an Island. That's never stopped me before.)_**

 **Rin P.O.V**

I woke up to see my teacher glaring down at me "Ah...sorry Sensei..." I said only for the teacher to roll her eyes at me and continue teaching. What? It was Maths. Don't tell me you've never fallen asleep in a Maths class, geez.

The lesson seemed to take forever, the day dragging on and on. I just had this last torture to get through and then it was the end of the day. I then had Cram school and I was free to sleep. Sighing, I slipped my key into a random door (the janitors closet, if you must know. It got me some pretty strange looks. Well, it would have done if anyone was looking, which nobody was, so I guess I didn't…Anyway, I'm off topic) and walked down the corridor, waiting outside the empty classroom. Just then, Yukio appeared, and I grinned. He opened the classroom, me standing behind him, only to find a girl sitting at the very back of the room, in darkness. I yelled "Hey! What are you doing in here? This is...This is..." I trailed off as the girl, with eyes closed, showed no signs of hearing me. She had long strawberry blonde hair, and was wearing the school uniform, but the…guy version?

Yukio went up to her and gently tapped her on the arm. Then shook her quite vigorously. She was breathing, but he thought she was unconscious, because she wasn't responding. On the desk in front of her was a notepad, which was written in in red pen. It read 'Property of Nanami Hashimoto (Or, for anyone in my classes, Faker.) If you have found me asleep or unconscious, please turn on a light. Thank you.' Yukio frowned at the strangely written request, but turned the lights on anyway. Her dark blue eyes instantly snapped open. Short-temperedly I yelled at her, about who she was and what she was doing here. Yukio tugged my arm a bit when it looked like she wasn't listening. She then seemed to notice us, and she looked down at the floor. The girl simply wrote down 'New student' and stared at an empty seat in front of her, nodding occasionally.

Yukio had stepped outside to place a call to Mephisto, who simply said that all would be well, and that she had been welcomed here. Damn mysterious clown. Whenever I spoke, the girl looked at my mouth, which was awkward. I blushed darkly, but didn't get any answers from her. It also took a while for understanding to sink into her eyes, like she couldn't understand what I was saying. Maybe she was just really dumb. I shrugged and sat in my seat as the girl continued to stare, not at me, but at the empty seat.

Shima walked in and immediately started to flirt with her, but she ignored him exceptionally well, which kinda made me like her a little, but then I remembered how she had also ignored me, and refused to answer any of my questions. I mean come on, if we're going to be in a class, we might as well know stuff about each other, am I right? Apparently she thinks not. Anyway, Konekomaru seemed anxious about her, probably panicking in case she turned out to be a demon. She wasn't, by the way. I know because I've already tried to talk telepathically to her and got no response. Shiemi went over to make friends but was shrugged off coldly. Nanami literally gave her a death glare, and the kind-hearted girl backed away, murmuring a "O-Okay then. Maybe s-some other time." I was pretty angry at this, seeing as Shiemi did nothing to her to provoke such a response, but Bon was even more so. He got very close to her face before backing off slowly, seeming scared. I snorted with laughter. Wimp.

Wait, why was Streaky scared, anyway? I looked more closely at the girl only to see blood all over her arms, like something had made deep scratches there. She seemed to ignore the pain, but it must have been terrible, like, it looked almost as bad as breaking your arm or something. What was going on!? She just kept staring straight ahead, her eyes rooted to a spot just above the chair in front of her. I looked over, concerned at first, even if she had been horrible to us, nobody deserves to be attacked. Apparently, the rest of the class thought so too, because there was quite a big commotion. Then suddenly, her eyes moved just a fraction to the left, and she leapt into the air, her side making contact with…something. There was a sickening thump and she drew a cross in with her fingers, over something on the ground. She then sat down again, calmly, with an apologetic look on her face. She then looked down at her arms with an almost surprised look in her eyes, like she didn't even notice the gaping wounds, and started to fix herself up with some sort of dry cloth. Okay. What just happened?

Yukio rushed over to help, but she just pushed him away. I asked her if she was alright but she didn't respond. What was that thing she was doing and what did it do to her? If it was a demon, how come nobody could see it? I mean, we're not inexperienced. She's apparently not either, but she looks younger than Yukio and he doesn't know her, despite being the youngest exorcist to graduate. Well, he hasn't told me he doesn't know her, but you don't really need to be a genius to figure that out. Which, for the record, I am not. Back to the situation at hand.

Something was wrong, and I was determined to find out what. The girl seemed to have healed unnaturally quickly, and when questioned, answered with a shrug. But I could see pain in her eyes, not from her injuries, but from something else. For some reason, I really wanted to find out what was causing that, what was causing her pain.

Just then, Izumo walked in (late). She took one look at the girl and sneered. She muttered something that I couldn't quite hear, despite my enhanced but weirdly the girl seemed to. Nanami, was it? I think so. Anyway, Nanami stood up, and as her shirt lifted up a little I noticed she was wearing bandages under it. She moved towards Izumo, and for a second I thought she was going to hit her. I stood up and started to run at her, hoping to push her over. Shima's eyes were almost popping out, I saw as I ran. Konekomaru was just generally looking scared, Bon looked angry at the girl. Wow, thinking about it she really had pushed his buttons. First ignoring Shiemi (who by the way just looked shocked) and then picking a fight with Izumo. Even if those two hated each other they still cared, right? Well, that's what I thought. They'd probably both kill me for saying that, though, so don't mention it to them.

Anyway, I was running at her when I saw her raise her hand backwards. This is it, this is where she's going to hit Polka-brows, I thought. She brought her fist forward, and from where I was it looked like she had slammed it into the frozen-with-shock Izumo. I collided with her, pushing her to the floor. Yukio looked shocked. She herself looked shocked. Everyone looked kinda shocked. The most shocked person there was Izumo. She was still standing up, and seemed to be entirely unharmed. Nanami coughed. I got off her, looking angry. I knew I looked angry, I must have done, because I felt like I was about to boil over. I tell you what, I wouldn't be surprised if there were flames dancing in my eyes, as weird and fictional as that sounds. She kept coughing, and I started to yell

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? WHY DID YOU HIT HER!?"

She was still coughing. She wiped it with her sleeve, and it came away red.

She ignored me, apparently having a coughing fit, and was reaching for something. Her notebook, I noticed. I snatched it up off the tabIe, now thoroughly confused. Izumo blinked. She was fine. The girl stood up, seeming to have recovered. She didn't speak, just held out her hand for the notebook. I was eyeing her suspiciously, and Shima walked up to me and grabbed it from my hands. He read what was written on the front, and frowned in confusion, the rest of us (except Izumo, still frozen in shock, Yukio, on the phone, probably to Mephisto, and Bon who just scowled at the newbie) gathered around him. "Faker…?" Konekomaru muttered, and we all looked at her, as she was standing wordlessly, her eyes trained on the notebook. Shima reluctantly handed it over, Shiemi looking concerned. Trust Shiemi to be thinking about the girl's feelings. Sometimes, I thought she was too kind for her own good. She took out a pen, and wrote in scratchy writing 'Mephisto, in Gehenna's name get your ass over here.' Yeah, right, like that was going to- a puff of pink smoke and in came Mephisto. He had a weird look in his eyes that I had never seen before. I couldn't quite work out what it was. Sadness? Anger? Contempt? No, No and No.

"Yes, Nami my dear?" he said in his usual voice, but something moved in his eyes as he said it. She seemed to ask him a silent question, and he seemed to understand. Surely I would be able to hear them too, if they were communicating telepathically?

"No. It's not a rule. You don't have to explain it. Ah, and please could you see me later?" He asked her. Asked. He had never asked us like that. And then I saw what it was. Fear. For some reason, he was afraid of her.

I saw that Yukio had also figured it out. The others were still a little shocked by the whole incident, and by the way she had called the Headmaster. Bon was frowning. Since Yukio didn't say anything I didn't either. My brother and I could have a nice long conversation about her later, but clearly he didn't think now was the time. She nodded, and sat down again, waving him away with her hand. He, strangely, disappeared instantly, seeming relieved to get away.

After a while I think that Yukio continued the lesson. I don't know because I wasn't really listening until he mentioned Nanami again. He asked her what meisters she was taking.

She looked at the floor, a mixture of embarrassed and annoyed, before writing 'Tamer, Knight and Aria'

Three meisters!? How does she take three meisters!? That was practically impossible! Yukio looked taken aback as well.

"Well, uh, would you mind demonstrating? Why don't you start with Taming?" My brother suggested, and she nodded. She opened her mouth to say something and then seemed to rethink it.

She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and effortlessly drew the correct symbol on it. She closed her eyes, and…she didn't say anything, I swear, I watched her mouth and it did not move once, but somehow…somehow we all heard what we all knew was her voice.

'Mentitus es mihi, Diana, Filia Egyn.'

I didn't understand it, but this dark glowing thing appeared around from the piece of paper, and some kind of a demon seemed to be coming through. It was pretty big, by the looks of it. Konekomaru started to back away. What came out of the swirling vortex that formed around her symbol was really weird. It wasn't even a demon. It was just an ordinary pair of scissors. She picked it up and rolled her eyes, but nobody missed the paling of her face, like all the blood had drained from it. I was so confused right then. Yukio was saying how odd the scissors were. The only other case of a non-demon being summoned was when a demon refused to come through. You see, every exorcist generally had an element linked to them, and so did a demon. Tamers usually summoned demons that were of the same element, but if a person was hated by a demon high up enough to influence other demons of the same element...Then theoretically the demon would refuse to go through, instead sending a non-demonic object.

Nanami looked like she had heard it before, and when Sensei passed around the scissors for everyone to see, I noted they were marked with a peculiar symbol on them. It was like a wave, but it had some sort of a circle surrounding it, with spikes in it and- Nanami ripped up the summoning paper, sending them away, an odd, far-away look in her eyes. They were red too, almost like she was gonna cry. I stepped away. I really didn't see what her deal was. Yukio asked her to demonstrate her other meister, Knight. She smiled, or was it a grimace?

'I can't do that. At least not…at the moment.' She wrote, clenching her free hand into a fist at her side.

Yukio was losing his temper.

"Is there anything that you CAN do, Miss Hashimoto?" he asked, earning a spiteful giggle from Izumo.

'I know the Holy Books, but cannot say them.' She wrote quietly.

"So basically no then." He said in the stern voice he only really uses when he's mad. I should know.

She glared at him. God, she's annoying. Yukio coughed and announced that we now had P.T. We had to run laps! Again! The teacher took a call, and ran off, telling us not to touch the demon, just like he did EVERY LESSON. So anyway, the new girl instantly walked close towards it, and I tried to warn her, but it was too late. The demon rose up to attack her. It stopped a few seconds before injuring her.

She was fairly calm for someone who was almost killed. Like, way too calm. She reached her hand down and patted it on the head, smiling, but it seemed more malicious than that. WHAT. WAS. HER. DEAL? A-anyway…She then kicked it, and it just took the hit placidly, seeming to accept it. "Who do you think you are!?" I called out to her angrily, everyone else standing behind me. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She ignored me, AGAIN! That was IT! I had to know what was wrong with her and I had to know NOW! I marched up to her, feeling the blood rushing in my ears, and grabbed her arm, pulling her backwards. Her eyes widened in obvious surprise, and regarded me with curiosity. She then smirked at the demon, and waved, seeming to send some unknown message to it. She then broke free from my grasp, and walked back the other way, out of the class, before any of us got the chance to say another word.


End file.
